


Here's Some For the History Books

by kaceone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Deathly Hallows AU, Slytherin deserves better, So many OCs, accountability in the Wizarding World, but like mostly as writers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaceone/pseuds/kaceone
Summary: "We have lost students, peers, colleagues, family, and friends, from both sides of the conflict. All of us here today share the same grief. All of Wizarding Britain shares our grief. I ask that you respect those from both sides of the conflict."A Post-Battle of Hogwarts story told via news articles, magazine spreads, and press releases.





	Here's Some For the History Books

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this work is me trying to practice professional writing (by writing a fanfiction ahaha my future employers better not see this)
> 
> This is my first work in about 8 years, and I was a wee tyke then, so please forgive me for any mistakes

**Boy-Who-Lived-Twice rids world of Voldemort in Battle of Hogwarts.**

In the late hours of yesterday afternoon The Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, vanquished Voldemort in a final showdown at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Witnesses say they heard Mr. Potter use the Disarming Charm in response to Voldemort’s incantation of the Killing Curse.

The Killing Curse, which is one of three Unforgivable Curses, has no known counter-spell and has only one recorded survivor - Mr. Potter.

Mr. Potter has yet to reveal how his low-level charm was able to counter the Unforgivable, saying he may never tell the full story of Voldemort’s defeat.

“Voldemort’s life was not natural. There is no reason people need to know of all the terrible things he did to stay alive” said Mr. Potter.

Voldemort was one of 40 currently confirmed deaths at Hogwarts, with search parties still underway to find more injured or deceased.

Acting Headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall, said that as of yet only one of the confirmed deaths was an underage witch or wizard.

“We took as many precautions as possible to ensure that all of our students were as safe as possible, and our hearts are with the family of all the light witches and wizards who have suffered here today” said Professor McGonagall.

Hogwarts Board of Governer’s Chairwoman Celine Patil said that an official press conference is to be held on Wednesday.


End file.
